The Halfling Companion
by EroticNerd
Summary: Aliana was the part of the treaty to make peace between Elves and Dwarfs. She was to be given to the the Dwarf Prince as a sign of good faith before Azog attacked her company and now she must be the political pawn on her own. The dwarves want to take back Erebor and Aliana wants to be the one to help and restore their friendship. Kili/OC
1. Prequel

**The Halfling Companion**

_Prequel_

"Where there's life there's hope."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Hobbit_

Among Dwarves, Hobbits, Elves, Wizards, and Dragons lived a small Halfling. Lying in her cradle she was one of a kind. She was neither tall nor extraordinary by any means necessary but she was loved and adored by her mother and father. Her sweet laugh filled the air and her curls bounced with glee. Her fair skin and white hair was something that her mother envied and her father knew his daughter was something beautiful.

She grew up like any other elf with the exception of her height. She remained the smallest in Lord Elrond's city and the other elves had not taken so kindly to her. Instead she learned to be alone. Her brother had gotten height from his father but dark short curly hair. 

Instead of doing what other elves did and going out she stayed in her room and read, her favorite was about the interaction of men and dwarves. She loved when her friend Legolas would come and visit her and bring her stories form his adventures. She looked up to him like a brother considering her own was vicious and harsh towards her. He thought he was better than her even though he was still a Halfling like herself.

Aliana was just an ordinary young girl and never thought she was destined for anything other than what most ladies were supposed to do. Get married and bear their husbands sons and warm their beds. Even though their ideas were respected they had no true place unless their husbands were dead and they took over for them but that was rare considering the elves immortality.

Aliana was out in the gardens in her night dress and was picking flowers from some of the bushes and put them in a basket.

"My sweet what are you doing" She heard her mother ask and Aliana put the basket down.

"I am making a wish" she whispered and gather all of her flowers and took some of the petals off of the flowers and walked over towards the large fountain in the middle of the court yard, her feet hard like her mother's but dainty like an elves. She ignored her mother calling her name and began to mumble something under her breath and dropped some of the petals in.

"What are you wishing for my love" Her mother asked and picked her up resting small Aliana on her hip.

"I wished for an adventure like how you found papa and had an adventure, I want one. The other elves don't like me but I don't like them either. I want someone strong like papa and to have adventures with." The young girl smiled and her little elf ears wiggled with delight. Her mother smiled and took some of the petals from her daughter.

"Then I wish the same for you, my sweet princess" she kissed her daughters forehead and they stood out in the middle of the night sprinkling petals into the fountain, not a care in the world.

The young Halfling would get her wish.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Halfling Companion**

_Chapter 1_

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit."  
― Bilbo Baggins

I stared out at the dark forest as My Elven Company came to a halt after hearing some strange growling coming from the path ahead. I squinted my eyes trying to find something, anything that would indicate there was an animal out there but I couldn't find anything, not a bush rustled or a twig snap. There was growling, distinct warg growling but we couldn't tell where it was coming from and it seemed to be coming from all directions and I feared that we were surrounded.

We were on a mission to bring peace between the elf and dwarf people but it seemed that we were going to be stopped by something, there were many that didn't want the reuniting forces of our people. We were powerful when we had worked together and protected each other.

"Aliana! Move in towards our Lord." My father ordered me and I turned my pony towards the kings horse. I was the shortest elf there ever was, only about 4 ft. 9 maybe. It was because my father was an elf and my mother a hobbit and during the time when smaug reigned terror on the dwarfs my father had seen her in the village and instead of following our king's order he went to her. They had their differences but to my father it was worth it. Thanduil had a hard time forgiving him especially since he decided he wanted to marry a hobbit, they were close friends after all and when he returned we were sent to Lord Elrond's as punishment. I never saw it as punishment though, he treated us good and like family. He had no ill will towards Dwarfs or Hobbits.

I sighed and my pony started walking in step next to his horse, I hated to be babied like that. I could fend for myself in some ways. I was good with a bow but other than that I didn't have that much experience, I knew how to heal though. I was taught heeling and medicine from Lord Elrond's people. It wasn't as exciting as being a warrior like my father or brother but it was exciting to me. My mother had been a healer while she was alive and she had entrusted my teachings to the elves that Elrond had deemed as proper to teach me.

I pulled an arrow from my quiver and held it against my bow keeping the arrow pointed towards the ground, I was not fond of being ambushed and it had only happened to me once. I wasn't brave like my brother or father but I was skilled enough not to get myself killed.

"I believe that it's almost time for the dwarfs to be traveling, after three more moons." Lord Elrond murmured and a smirk graced his lips. I looked up at him and his head snapped down to look at me. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and he knew something that none of us knew.

"Is everything alright Aliana? You know you have nothing to fear from the wargs." He said gently and I nodded and my eyes lowered once again towards the ground until another growl pierced the air. I looked towards the woods and put my arrow away. My pony started to back up once again until finally I heard the bushes start to rustle, whatever was growling became closer.

Three Wargs slowly came out from the brush and on top of one Azog was riding on it, his one hand missing and only a nub as he held the wargs leash tight with this other hand. I swallowed hard as him and his company approached us slowly. I wanted to run, I had heard stories about him that would make even the elven king shudder with fear.

**Where are you headed to Elven scum? **

His yellow teeth looked rotten and disgusting when he smiled at us. Maggots crawled out of his teeth and his pale skin was tinted blue from the night sky. I looked for my father but he seemed to have gotten the other elves to form a protective half circle to at least hold them back in case he decided to strike.

"We are here to pass; we are on our way for business. Step aside" Lord Elrond's voice was gentle but firm, he commanded respect from his graceful stance.

**Business, I think you mean to deliver that Halfling to the Durin Line. I cannot let that continue, give the girl or I will have to use force.**

My face whitened considerably when he said that. I was the only female in the company but I wasn't to be delivered to the Durin Line. We were only going to make peace with them and offer a treaty of peace. I was not royalty so I wasn't even allowed to be part of the treaty even though I was treated with all the respects of a lady.

My pony backed up and I heard a warg growl with impatience. I stroked my pony's mane in hopes to still him; he was becoming more afraid with every moment passing.

"You wish to take a girl meant for the Durin Prince? My people cannot allow that and you know we will win. The King under the mountain wanted to kill you but I'm sure he will settle for your head" Elrond said boldly and his horse lowered his head ready to charge. I looked toward my father and he nodded at me and signaled for me to go, I knew the way to Mithrandir who was to introduce us to the dwarfs as friends.

I mouthed **I Love You **to my father and grabbed the reigns of my pony. I looked to Lord Elrond for my okay to go he didn't look at me once but was staring down Azog. He lifted his hand and waved his men forward, which was my signal to leave. I moved my pony and snow dust started to move quickly, he was one of the fastest ponies out there, a gift from Mithrandir because of my disability.

**After her! Do not let the Halfling escape!** I hear his voice rise and screech through the trees and soon after I heard their paws hitting the dirt behind me.

I pushed my pony faster and I heard growls behind me, the wargs were hot on my trail and I willed my pony to move faster to try to out run them. I knew it would not end well for me if they had caught up to me. Azog the defiler and his men were not ones to mess with and I didn't want to die the way they killed and tortured people.

My pony shot like a bat outta hell through the woods and finally I saw a small house in the woods, I knew that's where Mithrandir was. I threw myself from my pony and turned around; two of the Wargs were growling now viciously and running straight for me. I ran towards the house and tripped right as I entered his property. I waited for the Wargs to get me, to bite me but it didn't happen.

Tears streamed down my face when I waited for the end but it hadn't come, I didn't feel their teeth or paws and I didn't feel myself bleeding. I looked up and saw him standing over me, his hand stretched out over my body and the wargs were laying on the ground out cold. I sat up quickly and ran my hand through my long white hair. I touched my face hesitantly and the rest of my body checking but I was completely fine and unharmed. Relief went through me and I cried harder.

"Aliana, what are you doing here? Where are the rest of the elves?" He asked concerned for me. He pulled me up to my feet and embraced me in a warm hug.

"Azog…he stopped our party and demanded that I be handed over. Mithrandir I didn't know that I was going to be…united to the Durin line, I am not even royalty but Azog knew and he wanted me. Oh Mithrandir I don't know what to do" I sniffled and wiped my eyes, they felt raw from crying.

"Elrond didn't tell you or your father?" He questioned and I shook my head. He huffed and pulled me towards his house, inside was warm and the fire roared. He put on a kettle of tea and we sat at his table as he explained what was supposed to happen.

"You are not royalty but you are the closest thing to the mirkwood elves that Thorin II Oakenshield would be able to consider family, considering your king had betrayed his people when Smaug came to conquer. His nephew has already a bride but the youngest has yet to be married. We were supposed to go on a quest of sorts to get back the lonely mountain and then you would be officially wed to his nephew. However now is when he is supposed to court you but it seems I will have to bring you there myself Aliana." Mithrandir said and brought out a few books for me to look at which explained their history. I nodded along with everything he said but my head was racing.

Why would I need to be married to the youngest line of Durin? I bit my lip and ran my hand through my hair, soon I would have a courting braid in my hair and I would have to get along with him for my peoples sake, even though they had abandoned me.

"Thanduil knows of this all…and does the true king of lonely mountain know my history…and why I am this size?" I asked motioning to myself. I was short but I had fair skin and long blonde hair that reached down to my lower back, my ears were pointed and I had bright blue eyes and pink lips. I was in a forest green dress at the moment and I had a silver head piece on and a small green jewel hung against my forehead.

"He is aware however I will have to try to do some convincing. I will accompany you tomorrow and we will go there, you will have a safe trip. I will tell you about some things you should and should not do but you were raised well. You have good breeding so everything will go as according to plan" He said and smiled pouring me some tea, it was delicious. It smelled of warmth and peppermint. I brought the cup to my lips, wrapping both hands around the rather large cup.

"Why didn't they tell me I was part of the treaty?" I asked quietly.

"That I cannot say, it would seem that they had wanted to wait and maybe prepare you" He sighed and scratched his beard.

"What is the young prince like?" I smiled slightly and put down my cup. I didn't really want to get married but that was what ladies did. I wouldn't have any other marriage prospects either if Thorin didn't accept me. No one wanted to marry a Halfling especially one that was part hobbit and part elf.

I was smaller than a dwarf and I had the features of an elf but I was quiet like a hobbit and occasionally my hair would become extremely curly but that was only on occasion. My eyebrows were shorter than others but wider. And I had a small nose but big lips. I wasn't full blooded so no Elf men would ever come to me and Hobbits normally stayed with hobbits. Dwarfs didn't even want to be with me because of the elf blood that I had.

"He's an archer; unlike the other dwarfs…he has not grown a beard. He doesn't like a long beard but instead his hair is long and goes over his shoulders. He has one braid just symbolizing his line of Durin and he has beads he carries, like most dwarf men, for a special occasion for when he starts courting and then marriage and how many children he has. He has a brother Fili who is twenty years older than he is. Kili has just reached his mature Dwarf age and his Uncle Thorin wants him to be wed once they have taken back Erebor." He said and brought out his pipe.

We sat around his table for a few hours just talking about the dwarfs and the things I should expect, they weren't as graceful as elves and they ate meat and had mead. They were not one to talk first before throwing their sword or axe. It seemed Kili was also one of the few dwarfs that used a bow instead of a sword or axe.

I unconsciously rubbed my quivers strap when he mentioned that he enjoyed using the bow more.

"When will we reach him? We were supposed to be there by this morning but it seems as we will not." I asked and took another sip of my tea.

"I will send a message, do not fret Aliana." He said and stood up. He went to the window above his kitchen counter and whistled. A small bird flew to the window and he pulled it inside placing it on the table in front of me.

"I will write a note telling them that we will be late, I will explain everything and it will not reflect poorly on your people" He said and grabbed his quill and began writing in a language I didn't quite understand. I was pushed out of my seat towards a spare bedroom by him. I went through the drawers and picked out a short white gown and padded over to the bed and hoisted myself up onto the tall bed. I rolled into the middle and pulled the pillows under my head.

By Valar I hope that my family is okay. Azog will pay for what he did eventually and I had to pray that they would be okay.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better; maybe a great unexpected adventure would happen and come from this.

**A/N:** This is the first Hobbit Fiction that I have done. It's mainly based around Kili/OC (Aliana). I'm a few weeks from heading to college so I will probably update on the weekends or once a week.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Halfling Companion**

_Chapter 2_

"_May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks"__  
__―__J.R.R. Tolkien__,__the Hobbit_

I rolled over on the lush bed and threw off the covers looking around, I wasn't in my own bed or at a bed in the palace I could assume. It was small and quaint; I ran my hand through my long hair and sighed in frustration. Those stupid warg ran after me but I was safe now with Mithrandir. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and hopped down from the large bed that could fit at least three wizards. I shook my head and noticed that my hair was starting to turn wavy. I grabbed a small stick from my pouch that I had carried with me and put my hair up using its natural length and the stick to hold it all together.

I looked around the room; I probably shouldn't walk out dressed in just my night gown. I couldn't wear my old dress though considering it was torn and it smelled like the woods, especially if we would actually be arriving to meet the dwarves.

I looked around until a knock on the door stopped me from my searching.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Aliana dear, I have a dress for you out here if that is what you are searching for…" he trailed off. Damn wizards knew everything. I poked my head outside of the door and he held up a beautiful royal blue dress and I smiled and took it thanking him before slipping back into my room to get ready. I left my hair down after I pulled on the dress.

It was a thick soft material, it was blue all over and it exposed my shoulders with a light trimming of fur on the seam. The sleeves were long and slick. The dress was an empress dress and ended right at my bust then cascaded down to the floor elegantly. I smiled when I looked at myself in the mirror. I pulled off my emerald jewel on my forehead and put it in my shoe to make sure it was safe from falling anywhere and it wouldn't be taken from me.

I spun around once, the dress lifting and swirling around me. I giggled and I felt like a lady once again, I never really liked dresses and preferred to wear riding pants when I rode but my father and most of the elven men would be upset to hear that. I'm sure the dwarf men wouldn't appreciate it either. I pulled on my shoes and laced them up with the yarn attached to them.

My bow and quiver were already out on the table when I came out of the room to go see Mithrandir.

"Why my girl, you look lovely" He smiled.

"Thank you, how long will it take to get to their place? Elrond didn't tell me and neither did my father. I wasn't sure how long we were supposed to be traveling but I assumed it was for a month and it's the end of the month. We were supposed to be getting there by morning today" I explained and took my quiver putting it over my shoulder once again. He motioned for me to walk out of the door and I stopped when I saw four dwarves outside.

Four dwarves dressed in full armor like they were ready to battle but with the news that they were given I wouldn't be surprised they were like that.

"Much closer than you think dear, Aliana this is Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, and Bofur. They came to escort us to Thorin. King Thorin was concerned when he heard that Azog had attacked you, we had thought him to be dead. He seems a bit skeptical as to that's what he saw but for a maiden it's terrifying" Mithrandir said loud enough for them to hear but him and I knew that I really had seen Azog.

I nodded and walked over towards the dwarves and they all introduced themselves one by one to me. I smiled and introduced myself back.

Dwalin was the first one I was introduced too. He was taller than the other dwarves but he wasn't as tall as a human. He was bald but had long hair in the back of his head and his bear was rather large as well, the dark hair sat on his dark silver and grey armor. He had on a dark brown cloak and he carried a hammer with him. He had on silver bracelets and had quite a few braids in his hair.

Next Balin was introduced to me. He was a short older dwarf with white hair like snow; he had on a red tunic and carried around a sword. He seemed to be the most educated because of the way he spoke. He must have been the one who was an advisor to the King. Dwalin seemed more like the warrior type. Balin was much shorter than Dwalin.

Bofur was introduced to me then. He was taller than Balin and had on a brown tunic and fuzzy boots, he had on a fuzzy hat and the sides of his hat stuck up on either side. He had dark brown hair and a long beard. He had on a silver belt that glistened against the light and a smaller version of Dwalin's hammer it seemed. He was the most polite and blushed slightly when I took his hand in mine to shake it.

The last dwarf I met was Gloin. He had fiery red hair and a long beard with intricate braids and knots in it. He carried what looked to be an axe but I couldn't tell. His voice was gruff and his armor black and grey with some dark blue gems attached to his shoulder pads. He was quieter than the other dwarves and seemed to be observing everything.

"Miss Aliana, how was your trip despite the incidents the other day?" Bofur asked as I mounted my pony and all of them followed after including Mithrandir who got up on his horse.

"Oh it was lovely, the forest is beautiful. I found many herbs for my healing work which makes it better." I said happily and the merry much seemed to calm me quite a bit. They sang and joked with me in their company as if I was part of them already. They included me in their conversations and I was beginning to like their company quite a lot.

"Master Dwalin, could you explain the braid in your beard, the bead looks very intricate" I asked softly and his face softened and he touched the braid gently.

"My wife, this was her house bead and she has mine. We've been married almost a hundred years. We have two little dwarves at home as well..." he said and picked up the two beads in his beard on the other side. I smiled.

"They're lovely, I'm sure they miss you. We should get you back as quickly as possible" I smiled and my pony trotted a long and seemed to get antsy. He was moving quicker than would slow down all the same. He seemed to be anxious about something. I stroked his neck and leaned down to the side of his face.

"Snow dust, what's wrong boy?" I cooed at him and kissed the side of his face.

He neighed and threw his head back and started to take off towards a small city that was below the hill.

"Boy halt!" I yelled. I held onto his neck tight but he seemed to have a mind of his own and wanted to get their faster. I looked behind to see all of them trying to match Snow Dusts pace but Mithrandir knew better and kept his horse in a slight trot but didn't make him move any faster. I sat up and lifted my arms up and held on tightly with my thighs. The wind was against my face and through my hair. I felt as if when I closed my hands I could touch the air when it slipped between my fingers. There was nothing like this in the world, the magical feeling that came with having a pony.

It was starting to snow in middle earth, it was wonderful. No wonder he wanted to move faster. Snow dust was born in winter and he was a special breed of ponies that could bare the winter air and they loved it, instead of going into the village he ran around the field's just outside. I smiled but when he reared up I was flat on my ass in the grass as snow was coming down.

"Snow Dust!" I yelled surprised. Normally he never did that to me, he whinnied though and trotted over to me and nuzzled the side of my face.

"You naughty boy" I chastised and he looked like he was pouting.

"Don't give me that look" I laughed and hugged his face to mine.

"Miss Aliana! Are you alright" Bofur yelled and I laughed and nodded and stood up with the help of Snow Dust.

"I'm fine, no blood then no foul. He gets excited for snow, I didn't think we were close to snow though but I guess I was wrong. Snow Dust is a winter pony." I smiled and patted his nose.

"Your dress is covered…Oh we cannot bring you back covered in snow and wet. Thorin will kill us" Balin said and touched his white beard.

"Oh it will dry, my hair isn't wet only the dress is a bit damp but it will dry in time" I said by the time Mithrandir caught up to us. He just seemed to roll his eyes and sigh when he saw us. I mounted my horse again and patted the side of his neck. He was normally good with the occasional outburst and this happened to be his occasional outburst.

"Miss…it may be best we just put you in something more dwarfish as well" Gloin spoke finally.

"Will I offend many in this dress?" I asked. I really didn't want to take off the dress, it was beautiful and Mithrandir must have picked it for a reason.

"No Lady Aliana." Balin said.

"Then I will keep the dress on and it will be dry, I can assure you that I will be presentable for the King and his nephews" I said as sweetly as I could but I was rather irritated that my dress could have offended people. I still wanted to hold on to some of who I was and I was used to dressing like this.

As we all rode into town I noticed that it seemed women had beards as well. They were short like the men and had rather large breasts and were what my people considered rounder and chubbier. They looked merry with their husbands and families though and laughing could be heard throughout the town. It was a wonderful sight.

The town seemed to be celebrating something, bright banners and kites were flying in the air and there was songs being sung collectively.

"What are they celebrating?" I asked Balin.

"They're celebrating the line of Durin. Prince Fili has started to court a young woman and soon will take her as his bride. The people are excited, they like the young lady. She'll make an excellent queen." Balin smiled and Bofur laughed.

"She's a lovely lady indeed. Her beard could match Filis" He commented and the rest of the company laughed. Apparently having a beard was an important thing to the dwarves.

"Being beardless is no good?" I asked. I knew that Kili didn't have a long bear but more of scruff at least by what Mithrandir said.

"Eh...It's not a bad thing but it shows the sign of maturity and strength" Dwalin replied and we slowed our ponies when we started over a bridge. The Dwarves moved to the front and Mithrandir and I road side by side when they opened up the gates to the palace and let us in.

I was nervous now, I felt my heart pounding and I was getting light headed. This was it, I wish now that I had come with my company and they didn't tell me. Going into the palace now knowing to what they agreed on had made me frightened. I wouldn't come out of that palace the same.

We were inside of it and the gate closed behind us as our ponies and Mithrandir's horse trotted through the even smaller city that was filled with black smiths, maids, and servants and most importantly soldiers. Our ponies finally stopped when we reached a barn and one of the dwarves that was a stable boy came to help me off my horse. I patted Snow Dusts hair and looked up at the large looking castle.

"Mithrandir?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know anyone really here except for him and those four dwarves, I didn't want to be separated from them.

"My dear please in the presence of them call me Gandalf." He said and moved behind me to push me slightly forward towards the steps.

"Gan...dalf?" I tried the name out slightly. I liked his other name much better but it would have to do for now.

"What do I do… we never talked about it" I said quickly.

"Just follow my lead and behave like a lady which I'm sure you'll have no problem doing" He said calmly and I nodded and followed soundlessly behind him up the steps. It was a grand palace for sure, it wasn't as large and lavished as the elves since they decorated with silvers and light colors. Instead the dwarves decorated with antlers, fur, leather and gold. It was interesting compared to where I lived.

"Sorry!" someone yelled as they ran past me bumping into me. I quickly situated myself and saw a young dwarf running after me with an apologetic smile and a quick wave, his long brown hair right behind him as he turned a corner. He was taller than me but only by a head at the very least. His laugh vibrated through the hall and I saw a blonde dwarf run past us after him.

"Brother! You're going to get it!" he yelled with a raised fist and I couldn't help but cover my mouth and giggle. You would never see two siblings who were elves running after each other, we had to be more well behaved and rough housing was looked down upon. I never even had a sibling to try that with; mine was looking down at me like the rest unlike my father and Lord Elrond.

"Was that…" I trailed off.

"Indeed Aliana, quick girl. They would be the Durin Princes and it seems they knew they were late." He chuckled, shaking his head and continued to walk towards the throne room.

**A/N:** _Review if you like it. _


	4. Chapter 3

**The Halfling Companion**

_Chapter 3_

"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _the Hobbit_

I smiled and we continued on through the hall until we came to a large steel door that had two dwarves on either side of it. They smiled and they both had dimples on their face and stepped to the side and both place their meaty hands on the doors and pushed them open, moving with the large and surely heavy doors. Their axes were held tight in their hands and they stood silently once the doors came to a halt and the hall of dwarves grew quiet and all eyes were on…Mith…Gandalf and I.

Some of the faces were bright and cheery but others had a hard line between their brows and their mouths drooped down in dissatisfaction. I guess it was more controversial than I thought. They really didn't appreciate elves. I saw nasty glares from women but when I looked up and saw Thorin Okanshield sitting at a head of table looking over so maps, the fears seemed to melt away. He was king after all and his people would behave well as long as their king did. He was the only one I had to impress. I looked up at Gandalf and he motioned for me to move forward.

"This is more people than I expected…" I whispered to him and he nodded.

"They like to keep a large party, safety in numbers" He nodded and we walked through the hall. I found myself holding onto the fabric of Gandalf's robe like a scared child. I didn't have my father or Lord Elrond here to protect me or guide me.

"Ah Gandalf! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" King Thorin II said when he looked up at us and walked over away from his table and down the steps of his platform towards us. Gandalf and I stopped at the edge of the steps and Gandalf bowed his head respectively and I quickly sunk down into a large courtesy. My hands gripped my dress as I sunk down and bowed my head looking at only his feet, this was how we were to be at all times around our king when we were presented, hopefully it was similar.

"Thorin II son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain" I said trying to keep my voice from being shaky.

"…I see you brought the girl. A pity at what happened to her company, were there any slain? It would be a pity for them never to come and sign the agreement into effect; surely you don't think we will keep up our end if they do not. "He said and mocked me.

"My King, my company shall arrive and they will surely hold up their end of the deal. I am here and not with them is a sure sign that we will be keeping out end of the bargain up. We have no ill will towards you and I hope you truly have none for my company" I stood up and looked up at him, surely I would be slapped but I wasn't struck when I looked at him straight in the eyes. My voice grew louder and I was irritated with his treatment already. My father and brother had been attacked along with someone who generously took us into his home.

"No ill will your ladyship, why ever would I have that?" He chuckled and took off his gloves and dropped them to the ground and walked closer to us with a slight grin "Now I assume you are a politician?" He chuckled.

"A pawn merely your majesty. However I personally would like to see a compromise. My reasons are there and I wish for peace like I am sure we all do" I smiled and bowed my head and looked over at Gandalf. He was smiling and when I looked back at Thorin and he had a smile on his face as well.

"You speak your mind, I admire that. We will talk business in the other room. Lady…?" he trailed off.

"Aliana."

"Lady Aliana, please accompany us and we will discuss the terms and the arrangement. I'm sure you're quite interested" He said with raised brows and started to walk away from us towards another room. Gandalf followed after him and I struggled to keep up with their long strides. I tried to look as graceful but I was sure I looked like a clumsy child following after them.

We followed down another hallway and he beckoned us to move on into the room with him, it had a large rectangular table that was made out of a dark wood. Food and ale was laid out on the table along with an arrangement of fruits and vegetables, no doubt for the elves since we rarely ate meat. He went and sat down at the head of the table, it wasn't very wide but it was extremely long. I sat on his right and Gandalf on his left.

"Aliana, the inferiority of your birth pleases me and the position that your father and mother put you in must not be easy considering you're a Halfling. Dirty blood isn't something most look for in a wife." He said, he looked as if he intended to make me feel bad and offend me but how could I be offended by what I knew to be the truth.

"You're right. Elf men do not want me and neither do hobbits. My only prospect is through this bargain between you and Lord Elrond." I replied and saw him start to eat and drink the mead and ale.

I picked up a glass of ale and took a sip; it was harsh on my throat and burned slightly. I was used to drinking wine which was just made out of grapes and other things that were softer.

"Why should I even allow you to be even considered for the Durin line?" He asked and popped a piece of grape in his mouth. I looked over at Gandalf who nodded at me to speak.

"I should be considered because I am not only Elf but Hobbit and if you surely needed help from hobbits it would be in your best interest to have one of their own; the hobbits accept me more than the elves and are a very happy bunch. I have a great standing because of my mother's name. I am also elf which I know you and that part of my people have not gotten along but this forms a bond by marriage which isn't broken. It may be dirty blood to some but I see it as a strong bond between cultures. My father did come to the aid of your people and it was only him." I said and took another sip of the ale.

"Yes he was the only one but why should I consider you, what do you bring to the Durin line?" He said and looked to Gandalf "I am not so sure I can let one marry someone who benefits the line while the other soils it" He said in disgust.

"I am an extraordinary healer, I'm smart and I have learned the ways of many creatures. I am a peace maker of sorts but I have knowledge of the bow and I am not weak and defenseless. I can bear sons…I am of the age." I felt like I was trying to sell myself to him. I wished that my company had made it with me and then I wouldn't have to talk. I would be able to be silent and just observe.

"Fiery for sure uncle, do you not agree brother?" I heard a voice say from by the doorway. A blonde dwarf with a short beard but long moustache braids on either side of his lips walked in with a dark haired dwarf without a beard but long brown hair behind him.

"Fits right in with us. She seems short enough; Kili won't have to jump too high to braid her hair." The blonde elf laughed and threw his head back and Kili slammed his fist into his brother's shoulder.

"She's tinier than me even, almost hobbit size" He said throwing his arm out motioning to me.

"Oh don't worry you won't break her, she's not that tiny and you certainly aren't that big" Fili retorted at him and sat down across from me next to Gandalf. Kili walked over to my side of the table and sat next to me calling his brother an arse.

"And there they are, still as lively as ever. Do you ever sleep Thorin?" Gandalf laughed.

"Never a good night with them and late as always I see" Thorin said staring at his nephews. I almost felt bad for them but here I was being drilled by him as well. They could receive pity later.

"Late? Us Late? No I think that they are rather early" Fili laughed and took a sip of his mead and slammed the drink down on the table.

"Back to business, my foolish nephews have disturbed us. You're aware of the contact?" He addressed both Gandalf and I.

"Yes, Aliana is aware. She will hold her part and Lord Elrond will supply you with anything you may need upon your Journey. Aliana here has one stipulation though, she must accompany you" Gandalf coughed and brought the mead to his lips and took a swig.

"Accompany us? Never, that would be risking more Durin blood." Thorin said and waved his hand as if to dismiss the idea. I frowned and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry you do not think I will be of some assistance but you forget that I am a trained archer and I am a healer. You will need a heal-."

"We have a healer. You will not be needed." He snapped.

"I can heal dwarf and elven style. I am trained with both. I can take care of myself. If I'm to live with you all I would like to be able to take back the home. I have not belonged with dwarves or elves…but I hope I belong there" my voice was soft and I felt the need to cry but I held back. I really didn't belong anywhere and maybe I could make a home with them.

"Uncle, this is for a later day. Consider it" Kili said and I saw out of the corner of my eye he pulled out a piece of fabric and motioned for me to take it. I looked over and smiled at him and took the fabric from him and held it in my lap for a few moments before bowing my head.

"My King I don't wish to argue with you but would like you to consider it…" I followed with and Thorin grunted.

"I will consider this request, it seems my nephew would like his bride to accompany him" He glared at Kili. I knew from what Lord Elrond had told me that dwarves treasured their women and put them on a pedestal. They hardly let them do anything that put them in danger but would fight to the death for them.

"Thank you, that's all I can ask" I said and I began eating some of the vegetables that were laid out on the table. I listened to the men speak about many things and Gandalf seemed to be doing most of the agreeing for my party. I didn't know when they would be here to sign anything but it was all set in motion and now it was going to be too late to stop it.

"Thank you for this" I looked over at Kili and handed him back the scrap of brown fabric he handed me previously.

"Think nothing of it. I'm Kili" He held his hand out open palmed.

"Aliana" I laid my hand in his and he brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand. His skin was rough and his knuckles slightly hairy. His skin was dark and tan compared to my white porcelain skin. The contrast was immediate and it was strangely interesting. I wanted to run my hand over his hand and wrist.

"Pleasure my lady" he smiled wide and his ears moved slightly with his smile. I giggled and looked down at our hands; he hadn't moved his hand to take it away from mine. His voice was deep but not as deep as his brother and his uncle but it made me smile.

He made me smile.

_**A/N:**__ I have three reviews so far. Come on if you think it's an interesting story please review. It would make a writer very happy. Even if you just say hi. _


End file.
